- Tsuyoku Naru -
by Yayangkun
Summary: Menceritakan seorang adik perempuan yang mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri.


Masashi Kishimoto - Naruto

#Romance

#Family

#AU

#OOC

#OneShoot

#SasuNaru

#NaruNaru

\- Tsuyoku Naru -

'Terus gapai impian yang tak bisa tergapai. Aku hanya ingin menjadi kuat untuk menjalani semua ini, hidup dan semuanya. Layaknya seorang yang berharga.'

Namaku Naruko Uzumaki. Usia 17 tahun, kelas 2 SMA Konoha.

Aku sedang memikirkan hidupku dan tujuan yang tak pasti namun aku masih bisa tersenyum untuk semuanya.

Langit biru nan indah dan ada sedikit awan putih jauh tinggi diatas sana. Hembusan angin sangat terasa menyejukkan disaat hatiku merasakan sedih. Aku hanya ingin terus melangkah maju menyambut masadepan yang tak bisa aku gapai.

"Woi! Kau sedang apa Naru!"

"Hmm?"

Aku menoleh kebelakang, karena ada seseorang yang memanggilku itu dia bernama Kiba dan yang ada sebelahnya adalah Naruto.

Dia Kakakku yang aku cinta, cinta pertamaku.

"Kau suka sekali melamun disini?"

"Sudah jadi kebiasaanku Kak."

"Naruto, sepertinya Naru sedang memikirkan sesutu?"

"Hah? Apa iya?"

Mereka berdua sepertinya sedang membicarakanku?

Aku hanya menopangkan, tanganku di besi pembatas atap sekolah. Sesekali aku memainkan jari telunjukku dipipi. Dan masih menerawang jauh melihat langit dari atap sekolah.

"Kau, melamunkan apa? Kakakmu ini akan membantumu kalau ada masalah. Coba kau cerita?"

Perasaanku padanya tak akan pernah tersampaikan dan tak akan pernah terungkapkan. 'Karena dia adalah Kakakku sendiri. Ini cinta yang sangat rumit karena cinta pertamaku adalah dia.'

"Malas. Aku tidak ada masalah cuma sedang asik dengan pikiranku sendiri."

"Hah! Aneh sekali? Kau bermain dengan pikiramu sendiri!"

"Sudahlah Naruto. Naru pasti punya rahasia yang tidak harus kau tau."

"Kiba, aku ini kakaknya jadi dia harus ceritakan semuanya. Lagian kami ini bukan hanya kakak-beradik tapi kembar!"

"Terserahmu sajalah, aku hanya memberitahumu kalau tidak semua bisa diceritakan."

"Kalian berdua berisik sekali! Aku mau pergi sajalah."

"Naruko! Kau mau kemana? Cerita dulu apa masalahmu!

"Malas-malas!"

Berisik sekali dasar Kakak yang selalu ingin tau masalah oranglain.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuruni anak tangga. Langkahku terhenti saat seseorang yang aku kenal sedang berdiri sambil melihatku.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi."

"Buat apa mencariku?"

"Masalah jawaban kemarin."

"Ooh, yang itu?"

Aku melewatinya dengan tenang. Dia melirik dengan cara yang aneh seperti tidak suka?

"Mau sampai kapan kau menolakku?"

"Sampai kapanpun. Lagian kau itu aneh Sasuke. Kau masih ada Sakura yang mengejarmu dan ada Ino yang mengidolakanmu. Seharusnya kau pilih diantara mereka berdua."

"Pendek."

"Jangan panggil aku pendek!"

"Hn, tinggimu hanya sebahuku. Pendek sekali."

"Terserahmu saja. Pendek begini kau selalu mengejarku."

"Maaf kalau ucapanku kasar. Aku sekarang ingin bilang padamu, kalau aku menyukai seseorang dan itu sudah lama."

"Siapa?"

"Rahasia-daaa! Aku pergi dulu."

Menyukai seseorang dengan waktu yang lama setiap hari bersama. Kami berdua lahir hanya dibedakan waktu.

Aku ini mungkin memiliki dosa yang sangat besar. Dan mungkin hanya aku saja di dunia ini yang mencintai Kakaknya sendiri.

"Pendek!"

Aku menoleh kebelakang menatap tegas ke arah Sasuke yang keras kepala. Apa dia tidak tau kalau cinta itu sangat egois dan tidak bisa diubah-ubah seperti channel tv.

"Siapa yang kau suka?"

"Rahasia."

Taph.

Sialan kebiasaan bodohnya menepuk kepalaku se'enaknya.

"Pendek, apa kau tidak mau melupakannya saja? Aku belum pernah melihat yang kau suka. Kasihan sekali pasti ditolak karena kau mini."

"Apa kemarin saat, aku menendang milikmu belum cukup? Apa perlu aku meninju mukamu!"

"Hn, kau sangat mengerikan."

Aku menepis tangannya dan berbalik pergi melangkah cepat. 'Kalau dia bukan Kakakku, dia tidak akan peduli aku ini pendek atau tidak karena dia selalu bilang padaku. Kalau setiap orang berbeda dan memiliki kekurangan. Dibalik kekurangannya ada kelebihan yang tersembunyi.'

Aku melirik ke arah kiri. Sasuke mengikutiku dengan gaya sok keren memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana. Dia itu bodoh ya? Gayanya itu norak seperti abad pertengahan.

"Aku akan terus mengikutimu kemanapun."

"Nanti kau dibilang penguntit gadis pendek."

"Haha.. Terserah."

"Ketawa lagi."

"Sasuke!"

Sakura dan Ino memanggil Sasuke. Mereka berdua menuju ke arah kami berdua.

"Mereka datang. Kau harus baik."

"Hn?"

"Daa.."

Aku meninggalkanya bersama dua fans beratnya yang selalu memanggil namanya. 'Sasuke!' Suara yang sangat berisik bukan? Menurutku itu bikin malu.

Koridor sekolah memanglah selalu ramahi dan berisik dengan percakapan antar teman dan pasangan tapi ini sangat manis seperti kembang gula di festival musim panas.

"Yo! Naru?"

"Guru Kakashi bikin kaget saja."

"Kau selalu melamun. Ikut aku ke perpustakaan saja. Kau mau?"

"Mau. Apa ada sesuatu yang harus ku kerjakan?"

"Ada. Tugasmu merapikan buku."

"Baiklah serahkan padaku."

Aku merapikan buku yang ada diperpustakaan. Buku-buku diletakan kembali ketempat semua yang tadinya ada di meja. Kakashi adalah wali kelasku. Dia sangat baik kadang aku cerita semuanya jika sedang ada masalah.

"Apa kau sudah pakai cara itu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau memakai cara itu."

Cara yang dimaksud adalah cara melupakan Kakakku dengan cara menerima atau mencari seseorang yang di cinta jelasnya cinta yang baru.

Selesainya aku mengejarkan tugasku di perpustakaan. Aku belajar di kelas seperti murid yanglain sampai jam pulang sekolah.

Aku terus memikirkan permintaan guru Kakashi agar aku mencobanya dulu. Jika tidak berhasil baru terserah keputusanku.

'Aku ingin Kakakku tau kalau aku mencintainya.'

Pukul 8 malam di keluarku baru menyantap makan malam karena sudah jadi kebiasaan keluarga.

Aku paham karena Ibu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di toko. Dan Ayah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kantor. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Kakakku jika kedua orangtuaku lembur.

"Naruko!"

Dak.

Dak.

Dak.

Dak.

"Cepat buka pintu kamarmu! Aku ada kabar sangat bagus!"

"Iya sebentar!"

Kakakku sangat senang entah apa penyebabnya? Dia bercerita tentang temannya yang selalu memperhatikannya walaupun dia di sekolah khusus perempuan.

"Kau percaya tidak! Kakakmu ini ditembak! Maksudku bukan ditembak pistol tapi tembak itu-tu!"

"Ditembak yang itu?"

Aku serasa lemas karena paham sangat jelas kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Namanya Hinata! Kau harus kenal dia! Besok kami mau kencan, aku mengajaknya tapi kau jangan ikut ya! Hehehe... Nanti menganggu."

"Cih, siapa juga yang mau ikut."

"Kenapa kau kesal? Kan aku cuma bercanda."

"Hmm!"

Kakakku mengaruk kepalanya sendiri seperti orang tidak pernah mandi. Dia keluar kamar sambil senyam-senyum mirip orang gila!

'Kencan? Kakakku akan kencan dengan gadis yang mungkin seusia. Mungkin saja dia lebih cantik dari. Cih, mengesalkan!'

Aku melihat jam di smartphone milikku. Dan mengunakan airphone di telinga kiri, untuk mendengarkan lagu yang ku suka yang berjudul 'Tsuyoku-Tsuyoku.' Lagu yang lumayan bagus dan memiliki arti yang cukup dalam bagiku pribadi.

Aku berbaring dan mendengarkan lagu. Badanku terasa lemas sejak mendengar cerita tadi. Inilah yang aku takutkan kalau Kakakku yang aneh tapi kucinta itu akan memiliki kekasih.

"Hidup ini menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus jadi adiknya!"

Kriiiiing! Kriiiing!

"Huaa! Kaget jam sialan!"

"Hehe.. Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir, menunjukkan rasa kesalku. Kakakku selalu membangunkanku dengan cara menempekan jam wekker jadul di telingaku.

"Untung aku tidak jantungan. Hoaaammm, masih ngantuk. Mau tidur lagi ah."

"Astaga... Cepat bangun lekas mandi pemalas!"

"Ngantuk!"

Kami berdebat karena masalah mandi dan akhirnya aku menurutinya. Aku tidak mau dia ceramah dengan kata-kata panjang lebar menembus surganya itu.

Selesainya aku mandi. Pandangan mataku tertuju di cermin kulihat diriku yang sangat mengesalkan.

"Aku seperti bocah kelas 6 SD saja pantas si Sasuke tukang nguntit itu mengataiku pendek."

Saat menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Aku sedikit terkejut bukan karena orangtuaku yang sudah berangkat lebih awal tapi seorang gadis yang lumayan sexy juga lumayan cantik dengan postur tubuh yang mungkin membuat semua jadi otak mesum tapi bagi laki-laki.

"Sialan Kakakku apa yang dia liat itu?"

"Naru! Kenalkan ini Hinata, aku mengajaknya sarapan pagi bersama."

"Dasar aneh kau menyuruh perempuan pagi-pagi datang ke rumah?"

"Hehe... Kan biar kau mengenalnya."

"Alasan.."

Dia kelihatan pemalu?

Aku duduk disebelahnya, gadis ini kelihatan pemalu dan sama sekali tidak cocok dengan Kakakku yang berisik.

"Ayo sarapan."

"I-iya."

Hah? Apa dia gaguk ya? Bicaranya Gugup denganku?

"Naruko, kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu? Hinata memang seperti itu dia gugup pada semua orang."

"Ooh, pantas. Kakak ini rotinya kenapa hitam legam! Kenapa rotiku saja yang hitam begini hah!"

"Hehe.. Maaf tadi aku tinggal ngobrol dengan Hinata, yah jadi gosong begitu."

"Alasan pasti segaja."

Aku terpaksa membuat sarapaku sendiri. Kakakku sibuk menggoda kekasihnya yang kelihatan sedang malu-malu kucing, sedikit menjijikan.

Selesainya sarapan kami bertiga berangkat sekolah, berjalan kaki bersama padahal tadi disaat keluar rumah ada mobil BMW mewah miliki Hinata. Dia seperti putri saja ada supir pribadi yang sampai hormatnya berlebihan mirip di film saja.

Aku hanya bisa menjaga jarak jauh dibelakang Kakakku dan kekasihnya. Jarakku dengannya terus semakin jauh dan tidak akan pernah memilikinya hanya dalam pikiranku saja Kakakku adalah milikku dia itu milikku.

'Sial! Aku jadi ingin menangis.'

Saat Kekasih Kakakku turun dari bis. Kakakku kelihatan sedih sambil melambai untuk berpisah. Kami berpisah karena sekolah berbeda, aku melihat Kakakku sepertinya menyukai gadis itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku tau sifat Kakakku yang selalu serius dalam segala hal apalagi sekarang masalah hubungan kekasih pasti lebih serius bukan?

Aku hanya tertunduk lesu saat berjalan disebelah Kakakku yang sedang tersenyum bahagia disetiap langkahnya ditambah menyebut nama Kekasihnya sambil tertawa karena senang.

Aku mempercepat langkahku tapi Kakakku hanya diam tidak bertanya atau memanggilku atau bertanya 'buru-buru.'

"Hiiks."

Aku menghapus airmataku yang entah kenapa mengalir deras seperti sedang dilanda patah hati. Apa mungkin aku kecewa dengannya? Apa Kakakku tidak pernah ada pikiran sedikit saja misal adik sendiri mencintai kakaknya? 'Mustahil kalau Kakakku sempat berpikir hal aneh seperti itu yakan?'

Berpura-pura tertidur di kelas yang sepi itu saja yang ingin aku lakukan untuk saat ini. Kakakku sempat mengajakku untuk ke kantin tapi aku beralasan ngantuk kurang tidur, untungnya dia percaya.

"Ada kebaran ayo kabur."

Suara yang datar terdengar malas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan rajanya tukang nguntit Sasuke Uchiha yang sebenarnya memiliki banyak fans dan loker berjibun surat cinta.

"Pergi sana! Aku ingin sendiri."

"Hn, marah? Kau kenapa?"

Taph.

"Jangan asal tepuk kepala orang. Tidak sopan!"

"Terserahku."

Aku hanya diam sambil tersenyum karena kebiasaan bodohnya yang susah untuk dilarang.

"Sudah kau putuskan belum?"

"Apanya?"

Aku mendongak melihatnya. Dia terlihat kesal karena pertanyaanku? Aku kadang heran apa yang dia mau dengan permintaan agar aku jadi pacarnya? Aneh bukan? Memaksa terus sampai yang dipaksa bosan.

Srk.

Dia menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah bangku miliku. Tatapan yang aneh dengan tangan kanan yang menopang dagu. Aku hanya diam melihat ke arah jendela tanpa mempedulikannya. Banyak siswa-siswi yang sibuk dengan kegiatan pribadinya di bawah sana sesekali aku tersenyum dibawa oleh pikiranku sendiri.

'Andai aku bukan Naruko Uzumaki.'

"Kau, jelek sekali."

"Biarin! Jangan liat aku kalau tidak suka."

"Kau juga rata, pendek seperti anak SD."

"Cerewet!"

Dibandingkan Sakura dan Ino, kau paling parah."

"Jangan dibandingin! Jelas aku kalah jauh dengan fansmu! Apalagi dengan pacar Kakakku!"

"Hn!"

Dak.

Aku hanya bisa membenturkan kepalaku sendiri di meja. Rasanya sangat melelahkan, aku tidak ingin melihat Kakakku dengan kekasihnya itu sangat membuatku sedih.

"Dasar bodoh. Sakit tidak?"

"Tidak!"

"Lupakan yang tidak mencintaimu."

"... Mudah bilangnya ..."

Aku membulatkan mata karena jarak wajah yang teramat, dekat. Dengan sigapku tutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kananku.

"Jangan dekat-dekat. Mulutmu bau! Menyerah saja tidak ada yang bisa mengantikannya di hatiku, sekalipun kau yang menjadi pujaan berjibun perempuan di dunia ini."

"Aku akan jujur sekarang.

Aku mencintai seseorang yang kau kenal juga. Dia Kakakku, terserah kau mau mengejekku atau mengataikku menjijikan. Aku punya alasan kuat mencintainya seperti kumencintai diriku sendiri."

Dia mengenggam tangan dan menatap tegas, entah kenapa dia tersenyum.

"Hn, selain jelek dan pendek.

Kau juga aneh."

Dia berlutut dan mengulurkan tangan. Aku hanya geleng kepala ingin sekali menertawakan ke bodohannya.

"Pangeran juga ingin pendamping yang dia pilih sendiri."

Aku hanya menopang dagu di meja, menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Pangeran kepala batu. Kau sangat keras ya? Aku ini merepotkan loh. Kau pasti bakal repot ditambah lagi tidak akan pernah merubah perasaanku."

"Hn, menarik sesuatu yang sulit yang kusuka."

Aku mengenggam tangannya dan bukan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambut cintanya.

"Aku menolakmu lagi wekk.. Kasihan.."

Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkanya dan seperti biasa dia menguntitku dari belakang.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menolakku?"

"Tadi sudah kuterima tu."

"Hah?"

Aku berbalik dan menujuk ke arahnya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu!"

"Hn, aku mengerti kau jadikan aku pelarian."

"Mungkin.."

"Aku akan membuatmu melihatku juga."

"Semangat!"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menatapnya haru, kata yang pantas untuk Sasuke adalah dia itu bodoh dan keras kepala. Walaupun dia dingin tapi dia itu baik bagiku pribadi.

#END


End file.
